


【GangsterXJoe】短篇集合

by momochichan



Category: Blood（2013）, Gangster No. 1 (2000)
Genre: M/M, 炮儿水仙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Relationships: Young Gangster/Joe Fairburn
Kudos: 1





	1. 【Gangster X Joe】Desire

Joe看着眼前，正对着自己的黑洞洞的枪口。

他很熟悉那把枪，那个人最喜欢带在身上的拿一把，他曾经很多次见到那个人把它别在后腰的腰带上，或者是拿在手里擦拭着，但他从来没有见过他拿着枪指着人的样子。

那个人在自己面前总是不加掩饰，不加掩饰的在自己面前露出幼稚的一面，不加掩饰的对自己提着各种各样的奇怪的要求，不加掩饰的索求着自己。然而，他作为一个黑帮头头的一面，反而从来没有被Joe看到过。他从来没有和Joe提起过帮派的事情，而Joe也从来没有问过，这仿佛是两人间的一种默契，或者说是平衡。危险的平衡。

Joe是个警察，他从来没有忘记过这一点，他做不到视而不见。所以不去打听，不去主动观察，是他能做到的最大忍让。但有时他在办案时看到了被砍的惨不忍睹的尸体，还是忍不住会想，这是不是那个人做的。他要立刻把这种想法删除出去，任它盘踞在自己的脑子里会让他发疯。

然而相处的越久，有些事情就越来越难以藏着，就像是漂亮的粉刷过的墙，时间久了总会剥落。

于是Joe最终还是知道了，对方在他背后所做的一切。

所以那天晚上，在如同每一个夜晚一般，一起吃了晚饭，洗了澡，Joe替坐在沙发上懒洋洋的眯着眼睛的人仔细的擦了头发，然后他看了看摆在一旁的还没有取下消音器的勃朗宁，无所谓的想着今天或许刚刚用过吧。他放下毛巾温柔的吻了Gangster的眼睛：“我要走了。”

听到这句话的Gangster似乎没有明白他话里的意思，偏着头看着他，Joe看着Gangster的眼睛，那双湛蓝的，清澈到无辜的眼睛，似乎一个天真的小孩子，和这世界上任何的罪孽都没有任何关系。于是Joe捧着他的脸，拇指轻轻地抚着他的眼睛，又重复了一遍。

“我要走了。”

Gangster慢慢地皱起了眉头，像是每一次Joe告诉他他要出门那样不高兴的撇了撇嘴，仿佛没有拿到糖果的小孩子：“你要去哪里？”

“我不知道……但是不能在你身边。”

Gangster的眉头皱的更紧了，他垂下了眼睛，一只手覆上脸旁Joe的手，偏头让脸颊更加亲密的贴了上去：“你不能走，我说过的，你要是敢离开，我会杀了你。”

Joe于是笑了起来，抽手揉了揉对方的金发，比看起来的柔软的多的金发。然后起身向门口走去。

接着，他听到背后的人站起来的声音，然后有什么冰冷的东西抵在了脑后。

他慢慢地转过身来，就看到了那个黑洞洞的枪口。

“我会杀了你的。”

Joe看着眼前的枪，冰冷乌黑的金属冷冷的反射着光，像极了他的主人。而那个稳稳地握着枪的人，没什么表情的注视着Joe，Joe不知道他在想什么，他从来没有弄清楚过。这个人为什么会忽然出现在自己的生活中，为什么会带他回来，为什么要向自己索求着爱，他从来没有明白过。然而他知道这个人对自己的依恋，他默许了这种依恋，甚至也不知不觉的爱上了他。他不明白他，却熟知他的每一个动作意味着什么，比如此时此刻，他知道，Gangster的话十分认真，如果自己真的走——

Gangster真的会杀了他。

于是他笑了笑，向前迈了一步，Gangster的枪口抵在了他的眉心，他看着对方，像是给小孩子解释1+1为什么等于2那样温柔而耐心的说：“可是，我不得不离开啊。"

他看到对方的表情变了，变得怒气冲冲，然后对方的枪口下移，几乎毫不迟疑的扣动了扳机。Joe觉得膝盖一阵剧烈的疼痛，重心不稳的摔了下去，然后他看到地上蔓延开的血迹，疼痛让他眼前有些发黑，他艰难的用手臂撑着自己，大口的呼吸着想要从席卷而来的疼痛中挣扎出去。

然后他看到那个人穿着自己买给他的棉拖走近一步，他费力的抬起头来，黑洞洞的枪口仍然在眼前，对方苍白的手似乎有些颤抖，Joe闭上眼睛又睁开，枪管没有丝毫的晃动。自己的错觉吧，他想。

枪又向前递了递，抵住了他的下巴，迫使更高的抬起头来，于是他的视线碰到了Gangster的，不意外的看到那双眼睛里委屈一般的神色。像是被自己欺负了一样。他总是这样，明明做下残忍的事的人是他，却总是这么委屈的看着自己，而自己偏偏还拿这样的他没办法。Joe有些无奈，于是费力的朝对方笑了笑，偏了偏脸低下头，轻轻地吻在枪管上。

这一次枪是真的颤动了一下，然而Joe完全没有在意，他的嘴唇贴在冰冷坚硬的枪管上，顺着消音器的顶部，慢慢地，一点一点的吻上去，然后抬眼看着拿枪的人。Gangster似乎有些惊讶，然而着迷一般的盯着Joe的动作，Joe知道他在期待着什么，于是顺着枪管吻到了手，伸出舌尖，轻舔着他的食指，然后听到头顶上细细的的抽吸。

他仔细的舔舐的那骨节分明的手指，他感到原本扣着扳机的手指渐渐地离开，在他的嘴唇上揉按，然后探入他的口腔，搅动着，逗弄着他的舌，于是他如同过去的每一次一般任由他动作，配合着他的动作，在手指离开时伸出舌尖追逐着已然变得湿润的指尖。

“Joe……”他听到Gangster轻轻地叫他的名字。Gangster喜欢在这种时候叫他的名字，没什么意义的叫着他，他也都会认认真真的回应。这一次也不例外，他嗯了一声，又吻了吻枪管，然后伸出舌头贴在枪管上，慢慢地舔了下去，然后在枪口处一下一下的亲吻。

他听到Gangster深深地吸了一口气，然后枪管被递向自己的口中，他笑了笑，顺着对方的意张口含了进去。

枪管就这么慢慢地一点点的向前深入他的口腔，他甚至听到了金属与牙齿摩擦的刺耳的声音，他闭上眼睛任由枪管长驱直入，一直抵到喉头，这让他有强烈的呕吐感，他不舒服的干咳起来，感觉眼泪涌了上来。于是枪管被稍稍抽出些，他眨眨眼睛让视线回复清晰，抬头看着Gangster。

“动。”

对方的声音低了下来，语气一如既往的不容拒绝。于是Joe闭上眼睛，像是含着的是别的什么的那样，用舌头描摹着因为自己的口腔而不再那么冰冷的柱体光滑的表面，深深地含进去，然后又向后让它离开自己的口腔，然后再吞进去。

膝盖上的伤让他渐渐地无法好好跪着，于是他伸出一只手扶着Gangster的手臂，渐渐地加快了动作。他听着那人越来越粗重的呼吸，睁开眼睛想上看了一眼。Gangster皱着眉头看着他，眼睛里的神色掺杂着赤裸裸的欲望，于是Joe就那么看着他，用力的吮吸了一下口中的枪管。

下一秒枪被拔了出来，然后那个人急切的吻了下来，啃咬着他的嘴唇，粗鲁的搅动着他的口腔，连呼吸都要掠夺的吻着他。他有些凌乱的回应着，简直像是把所有的欲望都倾注在这一个吻上似的吻着直到两人都无法呼吸，Gangster才气喘吁吁地放开他。

然后枪管重新进入了他的口腔，Gangster大口呼吸着，死死地盯着他。

他看到对方按在扳机上的手指慢慢地用力，于是他笑了，慢慢的闭上了眼睛。

我爱你。


	2. 【 Gangster X Joe 】Murderer

Joe在酒吧里看到那个男人。

他几乎无法不注意到他，那人的目光停在他的身上，有如实质一般，他迎着那人的目光看过去。他仍然没有任何掩饰的盯着人Joe，脸上的表情在灯光中晦暗不明，Joe被他盯得有点不自在，转回头来，掩饰般的拿起酒杯喝了一口。

然后那个男人就这样端着酒杯走了过来，坐在了他的身边。“你好，我是Gangster”

尽管Joe并不知道对方的来意但他并不想失礼，于是他微微点头致意：“你好，Joe。”

男人耸了耸肩：“Joe Fairburn……对吧，警官？”

Joe有些吃惊的看着对方，Gangster抬眼看他，嘴角扯起了一个弧度：“我知道你是一个警察，我见过你的审问，充满了压迫感，压迫感……”他的声音低了下去，喃喃的似乎在回味一般：“令人印象深刻。”

“你到底是谁？”Jeo警惕地说，并不介意有人知道自己的警察身份，这又不是什么秘密，但是他不喜欢这样单方面的猜谜，更不用说那个男人身上散发着一种令他不安的危险气质。

那个男人笑着看着他，带着有些得意的笑容，凑近Joe：“但是……警官啊，你这样的人是当不了警察的，起码当不了一个好警察。”

Joe的表情凝重了起来，他转过头来盯着那个人：“Gangster先生，我想这不是由你决定的。”

男人毫不在意的盯着他，表情近乎玩味。“你为什么要做警察？”

“……因为我出生在这样的家庭，我生来就是要做一个警察的的。”他本来想说些冠冕堂皇的话，但是在这个男人面前却不受控制的这么说出来。

“所以这就是你所在意的一切？”男人撇撇嘴，“无聊的家人，无聊的工作，和这个轻易就把你拴住的东西……“他拿起Joe的手，有些厌倦的盯着上面的结婚戒指，“驴子的胡萝卜。”

“我说，警官先生，不想听点有意思的东西吗？”Gangster凑近他，眼睛闪闪发亮：“你知道吗，警官，Lanney Tylor……那个不成气候的黑帮头子，他就要死了啊，”他耳语一般的轻声说完，端着酒杯转身离去。

“你——”Joe站起身来想要拦住他，可是那人已经消失在了人群之中。

直至晚上入睡前，Joe仍在想着那个叫做Gangster的年轻男人的话，Lanney Tylor，Joe对这个名字并不陌生，城中一派势力较大的黑帮的头头，警署一直在关注着他，但是这个人足够狡猾，始终保持在底线之内，于是很多时候警方也对他的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。这样一个人……那个叫Gangster的人说他明天会死？年轻人的恶作剧？妄想？他不得而知。

这一夜，他睡得十分不安稳。

然而第二天当他被紧急召去警局的时候，他才知道，Lannney Tylor，他真的死了。

他被发现死于自己的房中，尽管Joe被警告过Lanney的死相并不好看，但真的见到尸体时，他不由得感到一阵反胃。死者生前肯定经受了不小的痛苦，身上伤痕无数，从伤口的新鲜程度来看，始作俑者在他身上玩了个够之后才干掉了他。Joe皱起了眉头……这可能是他做的吗？他的眼前浮现出那个人的面孔，白净，精致，湛蓝得近乎纯真的眼睛，和唇角微微扯出来的笑容。

毫无疑问这是黑帮斗争，报复之类的，但是现场十分干净，没有留下指纹和脚印，这件案子或许就此成为悬案，但是他知道一旦这页翻过去就很难再被人注意到。在他所生活的城市，黑帮和警察之间有着微妙的制衡，这不是靠他一个人就能打破的，可是他还是想弄个清楚……是正义感还是责任心还是那个早在他的内心深处留下的愧疚的种子……他不得而知。

他打算去上次遇到Gangster的酒吧碰碰运气，然而刚一出警局，他便看到了站在车旁等他的Gangster。

Joe快步走过去，面容凝重：“是你干的？”

Gangster歪过头看他：“警官，你有证据吗？”

“我……”

“你什么？”Gangster忽然倾下身子凑近到他的耳边：“嗯？你什么？”

“我……”

“警官……你根本找不到任何证据的。”Gangster直起腰来轻松地笑了起来。“就是这样子，有人死了，凶手可能就站在你面前，然而你没有任何证据。警官，你会来追查我吗？你知道，我就在这里。”他张开双臂，在Joe面前转了个圈，“但是，你找的到我，却永远都没办法逮捕我。”

Joe看着对方转身离去，步伐悠闲地像是散步。

在这之后的日子里，那个叫做Gangster的男人就这么冠冕堂皇的出现在他的生活里，有时候依旧是预报死讯——关于那些即使他知道也不能保护的人，有时候只是来和他打个招呼，甚至有那么几次，他和他一起喝酒。

他讨厌这种感觉，非常讨厌，却无法摆脱。

他告诫自己，在抓住这个男人的把柄之前，他必须忍耐，必须。

然而Angela的死亡，却让他失去了理智。

他冲去Gangster常去的酒吧，找到那个正在喝酒的男人，猛的冲过去抓住他的领子将他按在墙上：“为什么要杀她？！为什么！！！我不管你们黑帮之间死了多少人，我他妈的根本不在乎！但Angela！她只是个孩子而已！！！”

Gangster冷静的看着他：“不是我。”

“你以为我他妈的会信你的？！！你是个黑帮！这不就是你们他妈的会干的事情吗？！”

Gangster握住他的手，直视着他的眼睛：“我说了，不是我。”

Joe气喘吁吁地盯着他，两人就这么僵持着，直到Joe的手机的铃声打破了宁静。

“谁？…Jeson？……好的，我知道了。”攥着Gangster领子的手渐渐松开了，Joe放下电话，狠狠地瞪了Gangster一眼，转身离去。

Gangster整了整自己的衣领，若有所思的看着Joe离开的身影。

审讯并不顺利，尽管他们在Jesen房里看到了那么多证据，但一切都不足以支撑罪名的成立。Joe点起一根烟，深吸一口，看着Jesen离开大楼的身影。

这事儿还没完，他想。

然而令他意外的，当天晚上当他开车打算去找Jesen的时候，他在门口又看到了那个人。

“我和你一起去”Gangster甚至没有问他要去干什么，也没有征询意见，就这样拉开副驾驶坐了进去，

Jeo深深地呼出一口气，没有拒绝，两人就这样沉默的出发。

Joe将Jesen从教堂带到了海岸边，从后备箱拿出铲子，递给他。

“挖。”

Gangster靠在车门上，点燃一支烟，看着惊惶的挖坑的Jesen，和一旁面容冷峻的Jeo。

Jesen大概怎么都没想到最后会躺在里面的是自己，Gangster饶有趣味的看着Joe几乎是有些歇斯底里的逼问，和Jesen最终哭泣着认罪。

他看到Jeo松了口一气一般，转过身来。于是Gangster开车门，准备回到车上。

然而Jesen忽然低声笑了起来，他喃喃的念：“4 Real。”

听到这句话的Joe忽然失控了一般，他猛的回身给了Jesen一铲子， 一声重重的闷响，Jesen应声倒地。

Jeson在地上痉挛着，血从他的侧脸流下来，让他的面容显得无比的狰狞。Joe惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，忽然意识到了自己做了什么。他瘫倒在地上，无措的向后退去，直到背部抵住了车灯，再也无处可逃。

他什么都听不到了，听不到风声，听不到远处的海浪声，听不到地上的人艰难的呻吟。为什么灯还亮着，为什么会映照出这样的画面，为什么那个人会倒在地上满面是血瞪大眼睛看着自己。画面仿佛静止了，他大口喘息，然而连自己的喘息他也听不到。

然后，他看到一个人走了过来，一脸平静的举起了手中的斧头。

宁静忽然被打破，利刃击入骨头的闷响。再拔出来时，上面粘了红红白白的粘稠物。

然而斧头的主人没有停下来，抬手的又是一击，这次是肋骨。

然后侧腹，然后大腿。一下又一下，鲜红的血溅了出来，溅在面料考究的西服上。但是斧头的主人毫不在意一般，持续的挥动着，直到地上的人整个被红色血液整个覆盖。然后那个人微微喘着气，偏过头来用湛蓝的眼睛盯着自己。

“看清楚了吗？”他听到那个人说。

什么？自己应该看到什么？

“Fairburn警官，我在你面前，杀了一个人。”他的表情一如既往，神色近乎天真，和脚下的几乎成烂肉的尸体形成一幅奇妙的画面。

“……我……”Joe张张嘴，却只发出了零星的音节。

“Fairburn警官，我在你面前杀了人，你就是证人，这里的每一样都可以成为证物。”Gangster说着，忽然笑了起来：“不过你不会抓我的，你现在根本没力气抓我，是不是？”

“回家去吧，回家去吧”他用唱歌一般的柔和语调说：“回家去，把衣服处理干净，睡个好觉，第二天你们会发现一具残破的尸体，你们会立案，会调查，但是大部分人还是会一筹莫展，是不是？而你，Fairburn警官，你知道一切的经过，你要不惜一切的找出我来，而我呢，我会和你玩捉迷藏，你会来找我的，对不对？但是，你将永远都找不到我了。”

“可是我……”Joe似乎终于找到了自己的声音，他艰难地说出几个词。

“警官……这件事和你没有任何关系，是我杀的，你看到了，是我杀的，对不对?”Gangster目不转睛的看着他，纯净的湛蓝的颜色几乎刺伤了Joe的眼睛。

“别了，我的警官。”

他看着Gangster朝他笑着，转身离去，步伐轻快地仿佛这只是一场散步，最终，身影消失在月色之中。


	3. 【Gangster X Joe】提线木偶

你都有些什么呢？

你的工作，你的家庭，你的朋友，你的生活。

所以，你为什么要哭呢？

……警官。

少年死了。死在空无一人的河岸上。

Joe皱着眉头看着躺在地上的少年，他死于窒息，表情十分的狰狞，混合着恐惧，痛苦，与绝望。Joe几乎不能想象他死时所遭受的的折磨。手腕，脚腕上紫黑的淤青和身上随处可见的斑痕使这个少年身上发生过的事变的昭然若揭。

他见过这个少年，他是个很有礼貌的孩子，在遇到他时还会和他愉快的打招呼，他想不到任何受害者会是这个孩子的理由。

Joe点燃烟，狠狠地抽了一口。

是谁下了这样的狠手。是谁。

他抬起头环视四周，然后看见了那个男人。

那个西装笔挺的男人就站在人群外围，直直的看着自己，两人视线交汇，那人微微勾起唇角，露出一个几不可见的笑容。

Gangster点燃一支烟，透过警局大厅的玻璃向内看去，他看到Joe正扶着额头，在电脑上检索着信息，Gangster眯起了眼睛，他看到Joe的屏幕显示出了一个男人的脸。

Maxie King，很好，警官，你也注意到他了吗？

那个行事凶狠又鲁莽的蠢货，喜欢玩弄年轻的小男孩，曾经有酗酒闹事的案底，要我说，那就是个疯子。

你也怀疑到他了吗？没错，没错，太可疑了，去调查他吧。

缺失点证据？是不是？警官……警官……你真是太温和了。

需要有人推你一把吗？

Gangster笑了笑，将一个收件人是Joe Fairburn的包裹留在了大厅，转身离开。

Joe看着自己刚拿到的匿名包裹，里面的内容让他的眉头纠结了起来

Maxie的笔记本，从字迹来看绝对是他的没错，上面大部分的内容都是些无意义的随手涂画，然而中间的一页引起了他的注意，少年的名字，写了整整一张。

Joe皱起了眉头。他朝身边的Robert交代了两句，离开了警局。

看来，必须要调查一下了。

Gangster靠在房子的外墙上，听着里面一声高过一声的吼声，他满意的听出了Maxie的轻蔑。他知道Maxie喝醉的时候总是这样，为此Lennie不知道曾经帮他盖了多少事儿。可是现在，现在，你没有Lannie了，你面前站着一位责任感极强的模范警官，他的手里还拿着你犯罪的“证据”，你还要激怒他吗？还用那样的语气嘲讽吗？听听看，“我不屑于杀那种小男孩，可是他死了也没有什么”“那种男孩就是欠操”“你这么维护他，他和你的女儿有一腿吗？”

哦，Maxie，Maxie，Maxie，你可说了最不该说的话。

Gangster满意的听到房间内传来一声闷响，然后，一切都安静了。

他注视着Joe跌跌撞撞的冲出门来，失魂落魄的闯进车里，坐在那儿，长时间的坐在那儿。他的头低垂着，手捧着头，肩膀一阵阵的颤抖。

你在哭吗？警官？

Gangster注视着Joe终于看起来冷静了一些，驱车离去，他从衣袋中掏出手帕垫在手上，关好了Maxie家的门和窗。

尸体腐烂，会被邻居发现的，你不想被发现吧，警官？

Maxie，昨天晚上的威士忌好喝吗？那可是上好的威士忌呢。

晚上的时候，Joe又回到Maxie的房子前。

他的手在微微颤抖，但是他不得不来处理这些事情，不然迟早会被发现。

然而当他终于鼓起勇气走进去的时候，房间里什么都没有。

Joe惊恐的站在门口，到底发生了什么？Maxie的尸体呢？

他颤抖的走进房间，然而所有他能找到的，就只有一张放在地上的小小的便签。

Just Greeting，you are safe with me.

sincerely.

Joe猛的直起身子，拼命的看清楚自己的周遭。

空无一人。 

Gangster站在漂亮的房子外，不紧不慢的穿过花园。

修剪整齐的草坪，漂亮的植物，还有阴天中仿佛蒙着一层灰雾的绽放的蔷薇花。他随手摘下一朵嗅了嗅，又把它丢在一旁，女人一般的香气，家庭生活的腐朽气息。

他敲了敲门，应门的是一个女人，他注意到她左手上款式熟悉的戒指，露出了一个温和有礼的笑容。

我是来拜访老Fairburn先生的。我十分惦念他的身体健康。

女人了然的点点头，微笑着将他引入内室，他看着已经有些糊涂的老年人坐在椅子后看报纸，他走过去，将手轻轻搭在他的肩上，老人抬头看着他。

他依旧笑的彬彬有礼，伸手将JMaxie的身份证塞进老人的上衣兜里。

看好您的儿子。

他轻轻地说。

Joe回家时，他的父亲正拿着一张卡片，翻来覆去的研究着。

他惊恐万状的冲过去，一把夺过来，朝着他的父亲怒吼：谁给您的？谁？！！

他的父亲回看着他。

我要看好你。老人喃喃道。

我要看好你。

Joe的手一松，身份证啪的落在了地上。

“Robert警官……我已经很久没有看到我的朋友Maxie了，对的，5天前就销声匿迹了，我很担心他……嗯？他那天在他的家里啊，之前喝多了，睡着在了街上，没准监控录像里都看得到他呢。好的，谢谢您，请务必找到他，我很挂念他。”

Gangster挂上电话，走出公用电话亭。他眯起眼睛看看阴霾不散的天空。

还有什么呢？警官？还有剩下什么？

Joe紧紧地抓住了自己的椅子扶手。凶手不是Maxie，他看到了监控录像，他再也无法用“他该死”来说服自己了。

更糟糕的是，Robert怀疑他了。

他是最后一个和Maxie说话的人，甚至他自己都无法解释Maxie去了哪。他咽了口口水，原本对他而言再熟悉不过的警局忽然之间让他坐立难安，他感受得到Robert投来的视线，他几乎已经无法忍受。但是他不得不假装镇定。

手机响了，他抓起来看了看，是一条短信。

内容很简单“晚上，海滩”附带了一张图片

图片上是他敲死Maxie时，那把沾了血的铲子。

当晚上Joe来到海滩时，他又一次看到了那个男人。那个金发的，皮肤苍白的高大男人。

看到他，男人又露出了那种似笑非笑的表情：“警官……你不好奇他去了哪里吗？”

Joe闭了闭眼睛，努力地让自己镇定下来：“……谁？”

“Maxie啊”男人歪了歪头，孩子气的笑了起来：“不然还能是谁呢？可怜的Maxie……可是他也该死。”

“他……他在那里？”

男人不再回答，笑着靠近他“Joe警官，你为什么一定要穷追不舍呢？不去调查，也不会有这所有的一切了，对不对？”

Jeo抿了抿嘴唇：“我不能就这样看着一个孩子含冤死去！”

“人都会死的。只是时间和原因的差距而已”

Gangster看着Joe，不紧不慢的说着。

“可是——”

“可是什么？警官？可是什么？”

Gangster凑在Joe耳边，带着些许嘲讽的笑意说道。

“即使你调查了，人也不会回来，甚至即使你知道凶手，有时候也依然无可奈何，对不对？你忘记她的事情了吗？嗯？Marie？那个因为你的过失而不得安息的女孩？”

Joe沉默了。

“你阻止不了的，警官。什么都。”

Gangster轻松的笑了起来。

“你阻止不了，你犯下错误，你拼命努力却依然保护不了这里的每一个人，你杀了人，你威胁到了你的家人，你被你的同事怀疑，你甚至不知道你现在就站在埋葬着你杀死的人的尸体上！”

Joe瞪大眼睛，难以置信的看着他，向后猛退几步，摔倒在地上，他的眼中开始溢出泪水，他张着嘴巴，却一个字也说不出来，嘴唇颤抖着看着Gangster。

“警官……”Gangster走过去，蹲下身来，伸手扶着他的侧脸：“Joe……看着我。看着我的眼睛。”

Joe愣愣的看进Gangster湛蓝的眼睛里，纯净的，冰冷的蓝色。

“Joe……Don't worry，you are safe with me, Only, with me.”

说完，Gangster低下头，在Joe唇上印下一个吻。

Joe听到远方海浪回响的声音，他绝望的闭上眼睛，眼泪顺着眼角滑落了下来，渗入地下无边的沙地之中。


	4. 【Gangster X Joe】未接来电

“Lily，好久不见。”

“Hi，好久不见了，Joe。”

Lily靠在流理台边，一手拿着电话，听着另一边传来的声音。自从离婚之后她和Joe很少联系了，但是今天是Maria生日，她想Joe或许愿意来参加派对？她顿了顿，用手指拨了一下头发，接着说：“你现在有时间吗？”

太久不联系让Lily感觉那边的人的声音有些陌生，这种陌生感提醒了她，让她出于礼貌的这么问了一句，然后她听到那边低低的笑声。

“还是有接你的电话的时间的。”

于是Lily也笑了。

Lily以前常开玩笑说其实她是嫁给了Joe的声音。她喜欢Joe的嗓音，低沉而富有磁性，明明不是什么好脾气的人，对她说话时却总是格外的柔和。即使是在现在，Joe在电话那一头，也同样的语气温柔的问她：“所以你有什么事？”

“Maria的生日，还记得吗？”Lily觉得Joe一定不会忘记。Joe很爱Maria，非常爱，作为一个父亲他除了沉默了些确实无可挑剔，Maria和他的亲近程度甚至超过了和自己这个做母亲的，而她也很乐于看到两人和睦相处的情景。这让她由衷的觉得幸福，自己对终生伴侣的选择没有错。

直到……直到Joe忽然离开。

“……”那头的人没有立刻回答，Lily似乎听到了些许杂乱的声音，然后Joe的声音响了起来：“当然会记得，我们的小天使，我怎么会忘记她的生日。”

“我打算给她开个派对，16岁的生日，必须要好好庆祝一下不是吗？”

“当然，都十六岁了，要好好庆祝一下。唔——”

Lily听到那边的Joe发出了一声闷哼，然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，她疑惑的问了一声：“Joe？”

“嗯？啊，没事，只是撞到了腿，”Joe的声音又回来了，听起来确实没什么关系，他的声音依旧平稳而温和。

“怎么会撞到腿，太不小心了……”Lily习惯性的这么说，忽然想到其实他们已经离婚了，她不该这么关切。Joe的温柔的语气让她几乎忘记了其实他们已经离婚了。

“家里的小动物有些顽皮而已……”Joe的声音带着些许笑意。居然还养了小动物啊，简直不太像是Joe了，Lily感慨着。“所以是什么小动物？”

“嗯……”Joe思考着，低头看了一眼在自己面前被紧紧地绑在床上的人，那双湛蓝色的眼睛正狠狠地盯着自己。他伸出手揉了揉那人淡金色的头发，用充满爱怜的语气说：“是一只脾气不太好的小猫。”

然后他用口型对着床上的人说，对吧，我的小猫。

Gangster的嘴被塞住，紧紧的盯着Joe，Joe看他的眼神一如既往的温柔，这种眼神曾经让他深深地依恋，然而真正的让那双眼睛只看着自己了之后，他又觉得厌倦了。

厌倦了，于是，丢掉吧。

他记得几分钟之前自己对Joe说自己分手吧的时候，Joe看起来似乎完全没有反应过来，他眨了眨眼睛，看着自己，无比认真的端详着自己。Gangster略带嘲讽的弯起嘴角，他等着Joe消化了这个消息，然后彻底崩溃无助的哭泣的样子。

然而出乎意料的，Joe的目光停留在他的脸上，然后一如往常一般的，笑了起来。

他几乎都忘了其实Joe是个警察，直到被制服被紧紧地捆在床上塞住了嘴巴才意识到似乎自己犯下了什么不该的犯错误。Joe单腿跪在他的身边，一边和电话那一头说着什么，一边温柔的抚摸着他的脸。

他愤怒地挣扎着，然而无济于事，Joe的样子没有由来的让他觉得恐惧。

Joe笑着揉了揉他的眼角。或许是因为愤怒或者别的什么，Joe漫不经心的想，Gangster的眼睛有些许泛红。 不过他很喜欢Gangster这个样子，像是情事时被欲望薰红的眼角。

“牛排？煎个牛排怎么样？Maria非常喜欢。”

你也喜欢对吧？

“牛排要煎成5分熟……哦，抱歉，是6分。”

喜欢5分熟的是你。

“我想果汁就不错？橙汁，芒果汁……碳酸饮料就不必了吧。”

而你更偏好葡萄酒。

“嗯？哪一块？

Joe伸手去床头柜上，那里摆着Gangster最喜欢的小斧头，他的手指抚过斧柄，然后手指收紧把它握在手里。

“不，不，这样会破坏掉结构，会影响口感的。”

于是拿起的来的斧头又被放下。他的手向旁边移，摸到了一柄细长而锋利的小刀。

“没错。从一侧开始，顺着肌肉的纹理来就不会太费劲。”

刀刃抵住了床上人的腰侧，稍稍用力顶端便没入其中，然后向下用力，很容易的便划开了一道长长地口。鲜血顺着刀身流了出来，银白色和鲜红色，纯洁的色调。

还有那人被塞在喉咙里的痛呼。

他有些怜惜的松开手，又揉了揉那人软软的金发，他很喜欢那头金发，也喜欢当自己用手指梳理它时，Gangster脸上享受的表情。手上的红色沾在了金发上，像是王冠上的红宝石。

很适合王子啊，不是吗？

“啊，小动物，你知道的，总是在抓紧时间撒娇。”他笑了笑，手重新握住了刀柄：“对，成切四块左右就差不多了。”

于是刀子被拔出来，向一旁移了几厘米，又是划开一条。

拔出，没入，拔出，没入。

Joe稳稳地握着刀，看着血液将苍白的腹部染遍。

被绑着的人似乎已经被疼痛夺走了太多的精神，连喊声都不再发出来费力的喘息着，湿漉漉的眼睛看着自己。

“然后？然后腌制一下。”他用肩膀夹住手机，拿了旁边的红酒咬开，翻手倒在床上的人的身上。上好的红酒的颜色像是血液，可是它们真的倒在一起时，却又轻易地可以区分开来。

“对，等着它腌制入味……”

他拉起对方的手，在手腕处吻出一个痕迹。

“好，等你煎好了我大概也差不多到了？”

然后顺着无声的轻吻至肩膀。

“当然，会给我们的小天使准备礼物的。”

手指顺着对方的肋骨一根根的摸上去。

“对啊……因为我爱她啊。”放轻了声音，温柔的说着。

摸到心脏的位置，反复的摩挲着，然后举起小刀，直直的插了下去。

Joe之前有这么温柔的吗？放好了腌制的牛肉的Lily觉得有些恍惚，似乎连和自己谈恋爱的时候他都没有这么温和细致过。她开玩笑的这么对电话另一边的人说了。

“嗯？是吗？”Joe慢慢的拂过那个人的眼睛，那双已经没有任何神采，无神的望着虚空的眼睛。笑了笑：“我一直都是这样的啊。”

Joe听着那头传来的笑声，也慢慢地的笑了起来。

“等我一下吧，我马上就过去。”

然而那天party开始后，Joe也迟迟未来。Lily疑惑的打了电话过去，却只剩下持久的忙音。

“妈妈？爸爸不来了吗？”

Maria找到她的母亲，好奇的问着。

“嗯……他有事在忙，”Lily轻轻地摸了摸自己的小女儿。“或许忙完了就来了吧。”

“好吧……”Maria明显有些失望，于是Lily低下头轻轻吻着她的额头：“不过他让我转告你，他爱你。”

Maria点了点头，看着外面已经暗下来的天。

会来的吧。


	5. 【Gangster X Joe】病娇30题20 试着当乖孩子

【Gangster X Joe】病娇30题20 试着当乖孩子

7：30 a.m.

闹钟响了起来。

努力抑制住扔出去的冲动，按掉闹钟。带着起床气坐起来，烦躁的揉了揉头发，为什么人一定要夜伏昼出？

况且自己一点都不喜欢被阳光直晒的感觉。

一口气喝掉杯子里的水，感觉没有那么糟糕了，于是放下杯子努力让表情看起来没有那么凶恶。

尝试着露出一个微笑，估计不太成功。

“早安，Joe。”

8:00 a.m.

洗漱完毕穿着睡衣走到厨房，牛奶和三明治已经被摆在了桌子上，嘟囔着“我又不是小孩子别给我喝热牛奶”坐在桌子边，拿起杯子来慢慢的喝掉。

意外的并不烫，低着头看着空杯子弯起嘴角，Joe很温柔。

培根三明治，不算难吃也不算特别美味，但是Joe做出来的都会吃光，Joe总是说要好好吃早饭……可是不吃也没什么的啊。

把空盘子丢进水池。

“吃饱了。”

10:15 a.m.

哪里有黑帮的人起这么早的。只有条子才会在这个时候去上班。

百无聊赖的坐在客厅里，想着今天应该干点什么。Joe不太喜欢黑帮的事情，于是自己处理的时候从来不让Joe在场，但是对方是个警察，难免会有看到了面目模糊的尸体的时候。

于是露出一个无辜的表情。

Joe明显是不会相信的。

于是换成一个不屑的表情。

本来就是，这种人该死。

……和那些人一样。

1:35 p.m.

在沙发上醒来，最终还是没有抵抗过长时间以来的作息习惯，睡着了。

晃晃悠悠的走进厨房，意外的没有看到留下来的吃的。接着就听到门铃响。

外卖披萨。

其实Joe不太喜欢定这样的外卖，但是偶尔忙不过来的时候也会定一个来吃。连披萨都是培根的，没新意的老条子。

不过加了芝士，不难吃。

直接用手拿起来吃，没吃相的样子倒是也没有被说过什么。

不，还是说过的，说过什么来的？

“像个小孩子”

5:30 p.m.

这时候黑帮的生活才刚开始才对，不过今天要做个乖孩子，所以没有安排任何事情。走去卧室精心挑选了衣服，没有选Joe说＂太花哨＂的白色西装，外面也老实的穿了大衣。

拿了车钥匙出门，今天Joe不加班，或许可以接到他？

没有开太显眼的车，Joe不会愿意自己那么抢眼的出现在警局门口。

其实或许根本不喜欢自己出现在警局门口吧，毕竟是个黑帮啊。

拉开车门坐了进去，发动了车子。

我还是想见你啊。

7：00 p.m.

天已经黑透了，Joe回家了，从窗户可以很清楚看到里面的情景，摆好了丰盛的晚餐的桌子，温暖的灯光，微笑的Joe。

今天我做得很好是不是？没有找事，没有发脾气，没有无理取闹，完全像着你希望的那样做了。

那自己是不是可以得到奖励？

比如，那些绑住了你去，让你割舍不下，总是在从自己这里抢夺你的人，他们是不是可以消失了？

从车里拿出斧头，慢慢地走过去。

乖孩子应该得到奖励的啊。

我想要你。

end


	6. 【Gangster x Joe】骗来的同情

Gangster很看不起条子，虚张声势的一群饭桶而已。

但是他忍不住的注视着那个片儿警。

其实他来到这里纯属偶然，本身只是在乡下处理些事，但是把手下都分派了出去才发现自己根本不认识这边的路。

打电话说自己迷路了有点太丢人了，他还要管理黑帮他丢不起这个人。

只好坐在路边的花坛上发呆。

那个片警似乎在调查什么案件询问目击者，他听不到他的声音，但是他喜欢他的侧脸和那些细微的小动作。

还有他那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛。

这个人哭起来一定很美，他百无聊赖的想着。

他观察着他的口型，猜测他在说什么。

＂夫人，不必惊慌，我会帮助你的。＂

他跟着念着，但自己从表情到声音都没什么感情，比起安慰可能更像是威胁吧。

＂我们会找到凶手的＂

真的吗？他很质疑。

然后询问似乎结束了，他看到那个片儿警转过头来时表情一瞬间的阴沉。这引起了他的注意。有点意思，他弯了弯嘴角。

看起来坐在路边的他也同样引起了那个片儿警的注意，他朝他走了过来。

＂有什么可以帮你的吗？你是从外地来的吧？我之前没有见过你。＂那个片警的声音听起来低沉而有磁性，他很喜欢。

他毫不在意的把手上的尘土蹭在自己价值不菲的西装上，努力的装出一副无辜而可怜的样子，看着他：＂我迷路了。＂

他想他或许真的装得很无辜前，那个片儿警的脸上路出了些许关切，于是他藏起笑意睁大眼睛看着他。

＂你能带我回家嘛？＂


	7. 【Gangster X Joe】与爱无关

Gangster隔着整个大厅看过去，他知道自己“无辜的迷路的外乡人”的身份还是没有骗过他。

他确实是来找他的，但是他最终只是站在门口没有走过去，那个警官—— Joe Fairburn正在写什么报告之类的东西，他不知道。他猜测Fairburn警官的字应该是干净的，但并没有那么工整，Gangster了解条子们，那身警服之下的焦躁，不安，目睹了太多暴力经历了那么多事件而无处释放的压抑感。他想其实警察和他们也没那么大的差别，不同的就是他们想做什么的时候就可以自由的做出去，而条子，他们有一种叫做“正义感”的逃不开的枷锁。

或许打破了这个枷锁，这个人会变得更加有趣。Gangster转身离开的时候这么想着。

要不要来玩个游戏，警官先生？你无法从我这里逃离，他的嘴角弯起来，你终究会离不开我的。

他开始大剌剌的开着小镇上不常见的高级跑车停在他的附近。他本可以像他惯常做得那样，悄悄观察，掌握死穴，然后在半夜敲开他的家门一一或是直接闯进去——他从来不缺耐心，也不缺行走在阴影里的经验。然而对于这个警察先生，他选择另一种方式，他开着车出现在警察局门口，出现在他家门前的路边，甚至是他有时去散步的海滩。他没有主动地下来打过招呼，更没有刻意隐藏， 而Joe也没有躲避——或者说，没有直接的躲避。

他只是对那辆无处不在的车视而不见。

Joe确实没有刻意的躲Gangster，他只是本能的不想和他扯上关系，即使这个人表现出他的任何不良企图他依然无法像是对待一个普通的居民那样看待他。而这么多年作为一个警察的经验告诉他，永远不要试图做出任何意图明显的行为。

但他无法不注意到那个人的细枝末节。他的那辆豪华的跑车，他的每天都在更换的价值不菲的西装，他的手表他的领带针，他漂亮的金发和看着他咯咯笑着的年轻的小姑娘们。他看着他肆意妄为的作着他想做的一切，他不懂为什么这个年轻人可以那么不在意这被捆绑的密不透风的周遭。

所以他到底想要什么，在Joe看来他已经拥有了一个年轻人所需要的一切，为什么还执着的跟在自己身边。而自己又是为什么会注意到这多不该注意到的细节。

Joe发觉自己开始有些焦虑，只是他习惯性的掩饰着自己的焦虑，他想着也是多年的警察生涯给他的习惯。

所以当某一日他终于被这个年轻人拖上了车，按在后座上时，他看着Gangster的眼睛，平静的好像已经在心底排演过无数遍一样的问出来。

你到底想要什么？

到底想要什么？这个问题其实Gangster自己也还没想过，他稍稍歪过脑袋看着Joe：“你觉得我想要什么？”

“你爱我？”

Gangster几乎立刻就放声大笑了出来，笑的不能自己，笑的几乎喘不上起来，Joe就那样静静看着他笑，不置一词。

Gangster就这么笑的气喘吁吁的看着Joe：“哈……你觉得我在向你求爱？”

Joe依旧没有说话，只是看着他，那双蓝色的眼睛里有些晦暗不明的色彩。

Gangster于是更加高兴了，他知道这是这个人的压抑积到了边界的样子，他喜欢他有些失控——或者是彻底失控的样子。愤怒，暴戾，厌恶，他喜欢被这些情感淹没的Joe。

但是他也不知道自己到底想从这个人身上得到什么。是的，他什么都有，他有一大批忠心而好用的手下，他有足够他挥霍的钱，他有爱慕他的姑娘们，最重要的是，他不需要爱情。

他想自己什么都不缺的。他只是想让这个人属于自己，想看到这个人被从卷宗淹没的办公室，从愉快平静的家庭里拽出来的样子，他想看到这个人的被释放的愤怒和他控制不住的泪水。

他想象着那时的Joe的样子，觉得自己已经开始兴奋了起来。

“Joe，我想要你”

他不知道自己的声音在对方听来是更像威胁还是更像无理取闹，他只是真的这么想。

而这种想法，与爱无关。


	8. 【Gangster x Joe】Happy Ending

拿结果的那一天Gangster坚持要陪着Joe一起去。看到诊断书上的单词时Gangster仿佛不认识一般的看了好多遍，最后抬起头来迷茫的看着Joe。

Joe反而笑了起来，伸手摸摸他的头发。

＂我老了啊，小朋友。＂

Gangster破天荒的没有对后面的称呼提出意见。他的仔细地观察着Joe。皱纹倒还没有那么明显，但是头发已经夹杂了更浅的色彩，他的眼睛依然那么深邃，但却不像自己刚遇到他时，锐利的简直不像条子反而像个黑帮了。他看到Joe伸过手来于是闭上眼睛，这个动作他很喜欢，一直都很喜欢，他贪恋着Joe的指温。然后他也分明感觉到了对方嶙峋的骨节。

Joe真的老了。

他有些不甘心，明明他们在一起还没有太长时间，甚至常常和Joe争吵然后以把对方推倒在床上的日子还没有过去多久，从什么时候开始Joe不在和他争执了？

他甚至因此觉得无趣。

他看着Joe，长久的看着Joe，他想怎么可以这样，他还没有允许这个故事为什么就突然走向了终章，他想这不对，明明自己说要结束了才能结束。

他看到Joe脸上出现了一丝讶异，然后自己被抱在Joe的怀里，他看到Joe的衣服上出现了大片水渍，他茫然的看看Joe，Joe没有哭。

所以是自己哭了吗？他万分惊讶。

他想说些什么，嗓子却干的发紧。于是他清清嗓子努力的让嗓音平稳。

＂我去给你请最好的医生。＂

他听到Joe轻轻的笑声，然后Joe点了点头，轻轻抚着他的背。

＂你不能离开我，我要每天都看到你＂

＂好＂

＂你不许死……＂

Joe抱紧了他，没有回答。

＂你不许死！＂

Gangster忽然挣脱Joe的怀抱用力的抓着他的肩膀，呼吸沉重的恶狠狠的盯着他。

Joe无奈的看着他：＂人都会……＂

然而Gangster的表情止住了他的话头，于是他抚上了Gangster的脸颊，用拇指轻轻揉过Gangster湿润的睫毛。

＂我会尽量陪你更久的。＂他笑了笑：＂只不过可能样子很丑，不知道黑帮头头还看不看得上。＂

＂看得上。＂他看到gangster眼睛红红的盯着他，认真地说着，然后还想要说什么的张开嘴。他捂住他的嘴：＂别说，还不到说这个的时候。＂

然后那双漂亮的眼睛更红了，他感觉得到对方的唇在自己的掌心里无声的开合。

我 爱 你。

以下全是私设：

遇到的时候一先生25（电影里的年纪），老舅42这个样子（拍电影时炮儿的年纪）

这篇文差不多发生在老舅50左右吧。


	9. 【GangsterXJoe】错落的现实

【GangsterXJoe】错落的现实

你睁开眼睛。

不应该是这样的。不应该是这样的场面。

你看着眼前被映得通红的的天空，和被火苗吞噬的房子。你认识这座房子，房子的主人带他来时说这时恶龙的城堡，你还记得那人说这话时上挑的近乎恶意的嘴角。

你被我关住了。那人满足的笑起来，在你面前关上了房门。

为什么现在这座房子会处在一片火海中？

是谁干的？

你抬起手，看着手中的汽油桶，不能理解的看着它。

房子的主人呢，在哪里？

你麻木的将手里的东西丢在地上，向房子走去。

他在哪里？

醒来。

你翻身坐起来，再软的沙发也不适合睡觉啊。你揉了揉肩膀。抬头看向门厅。

刚进家的人看起来很是吃惊。你怎么在这里？他问。

我？等你回来啊。

那个人看起来有些局促。确实，工作并不清闲的你几乎没有等过他回家。于是你站起身来走过去随口问着。饿了吗？要不要吃东西？

那个人却意外地避开了你想要拉住她的手，把手藏在背后。

我先去洗澡。

他从你身边走过，你闻到了什么别的味道。

那种你也并不陌生的，腥甜的味道。

你于是强硬的拉住他，在他的手上看到了简陋的包扎和上面斑驳的血。

你抬起头，皱着眉看着他，他像做了错事又不愿承认的孩子一样，偏过了头去。

睁开眼睛。

房内的热浪和烟气熏得你不停地流泪，火在近在咫尺的地方燃烧，然而你却想没有感觉一般的往里走。

然而温度还是让你有些分不清楚方向，你试着推开一扇房门，却被热度烫的收回手。不过你也看明白了这里是厨房。

不是这里。

你从门缝看了看内部，你看到落在地上的茶壶。于是你想起自己曾经给他泡了一壶茶，加了两块糖，还有牛奶，还有……

还有什么？

醒来

你把他带到餐厅，他不耐烦的扯着你捂着他的眼睛的手。你笑了笑松开了。

是一个蛋糕。

你看到他有些别扭的神色，很开心又不想承认的样子，你听到嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么“哄小孩子一样”“我又不知道我生日是哪一天”“还是巧克力蛋糕”之类的话。

于是你笑了。你没有告诉他确实你是用Maria喜欢的方式来做的，你没有告诉他这并不是生日只是你住在这座房子里也有一年了，你也没有告诉他你看到了他半夜偷偷去冰箱拿了巧克力蛋糕来吃。

你只是切了两块出来分给他一块，然后叉起自己那块上的草莓喂进他嘴里。

睁开眼睛。

你站在楼梯上，一步一步蹒跚的往上走。

你想起他也是这样被你扶着向上走，在喝了茶之后他说困，也确实困的几乎立刻就要睡过去。于是你轻声对他说，去楼上吧，他就整个靠在你的怀里，任由你带着他去任何地方。

他说他可以和你去任何地方。地狱或者天堂。

而你到底把他带去了哪里？

醒来。

你有些诧异的看着那个跨坐在你身上的人，他正居高临下的看着你。

你不想要吗？

高傲的神色与赤裸的求爱在这个人身上没有丝毫的矛盾，你愣了愣，没有回答，伸手摸摸他的头发。

即使你也不懂这个人的心思。于是你习惯性的接受，并且配合。

他似乎理所当然地把你的反应理解为了想要并对此十分满意。他知道你从来不会拒绝他，或者说拒绝不了他。他于是得意洋洋的朝你笑了起来，慢条斯理的脱掉身上的睡袍。

于是你看到了他还带着少年气的细而长的脖颈，瘦削的肩膀和手臂，他的皮肤因极少见到阳光而变得苍白透明，你仿佛可以看到其下流动的血液。于是你忍不住伸手抚摸他的侧腰，感受着他胸腔内传来的搏动。

但你的手很快很快被他抓住，睡袍还堆叠在他的臂弯处，而他好像毫不在意一般，注视着你慢慢地凑近你的掌心，半眯着眼睛吻上去。他的柔软的嘴唇落在掌心有着微微的痒意，然而下一刻他的牙齿咬了上去，你吃痛的闷哼一声，却没有抗拒的任由他咬下去，你知道这是他会的为数不多的表达爱的方式，所以尽管粗暴而原始，你依然接受它。

你甚至轻轻安抚般的拂过他的眼睛。

他在你的动作下平缓下来，放开了你的手转而俯下身子轻轻咬了咬你的嘴唇，于是你按他希望的那样分开嘴唇，他的舌尖追逐着你的舌尖，像是遇到了喜欢的食物的小孩子，反复舔吮着，却又不舍得吃掉。你忍不住想笑，手轻捏了捏他的后颈。

你爱我吗？

你听到他这么问

爱啊。

你注视着他回答，他笑的更加得意，把睡袍彻底脱下来。他抽出衣带绑住你的手，然后得意的在你身上蹭了蹭，他的手探到了你的唇边，你顺从的含了进去，仔细的舔湿。

你知道他想要什么。你会满足他的。

睁开眼睛

你用力推开了卧室的门，你看到处于烈火之中的房间，火光中你看到床上依稀的影子，你想起自己把他放在床上时忽然涌上心头的难过。你用力的抱着他，用力的，然后你用近乎哭出来的声音在他耳边说，为什么要这样做，为什么偏偏要这样做

你让我该怎么办。

我不得不杀了你。

醒来。

你看着眼前的男人，缩在他怀里像个小孩子。 然而即使是如此依赖的姿势他也一样不会让人想到脆弱。那种侵略性从他长而卷的睫毛上，从他白而透明的皮肤中，从他红而薄得的唇中透露出来。危险而迷人。

你轻轻抚摸着他的金发，睡梦中的男人习惯性的在你手上蹭了蹭，砸了砸嘴把你抱的更紧继续睡着，明明没有用太大的力气，你却觉得被勒的发疼。

让人觉得太过温馨的场面简直麻木了人的神经，于是你闭上眼睛，继续睡下去。

为什么你不再醒来。


	10. 【Gangster X Joe】假装出走

他怎么都没想到Joe居然会和他生气，而更没想到的是自己居然在Joe摔门出去之后就想他了。

但是让他承认错误是没可能的，况且他觉得自己根本就没错。

但是他确实想他了，而且他觉上了一天的气已经差不多回本了，于是他打通了Joe的电话，Joe会不会不接这个想法只在他脑子的边缘闪了闪就被丢在苏格兰场，怎么可能，Joe绝对不可能不接他的电话。

但他也不得不承认听到第三声＂嘟＂时他有些心慌了。

Joe真的生气了吗？

＂嘟＂

不，不可能的，Joe从来不会不接他的电话，再忙也不会。

＂嘟＂

他看着外面晴朗的天气，阳光明亮但毫无温度，他觉得有些冷。

＂嘟＂

他想起Joe曾经说过的不会真的不管他，除非他死了

＂嘟＂

他听到外面救护车呼啸而过的声音，觉得手有些抓不住手机。

＂喂？＂

熟悉的声音及时打断了中二青年几乎要把自己弄哭的妄想。Gangster清了清嗓子让自己的声音听起来与往常无异。

＂我给你打电话不是来承认错误的。＂

＂……嗯＂

他觉得他听到了一声＂扑哧＂的轻笑。他决定当作自己幻听。

＂我进不去家门＂

他站起来往身上披衣服。

＂你的钥匙呢？＂

＂丢了＂

把钥匙隔着窗户丢出去。

＂那你找个地方等着，我一个小时之后下班。＂

＂车坏了＂

拿起一把小锥子，一会儿出去扎车胎。

＂打车？＂

＂没钱＂

钱包掏出来仍在一边。 

＂坐门口等一下总行吧。＂

＂饿了，没吃东西。＂

把正吃着的蛋糕倒进垃圾桶，抹抹嘴。

＂……好吧，我这就回去。＂

＂嗯。＂

满意地挂上电话，走出家门坐在台阶上。

十多分钟后Joe回来了，脸上的表情却不是无奈，反而带着一丝笑意。打开家门进去之后Joe回头看着他：＂我接受了你的道歉。＂

＂？？？我他妈什么时……＂

＂下次吃东西的时候不要吧嗒嘴，隔着电话都听到了。＂


	11. 【GangsterXJoe】（匪首x政委）新瓶旧酒

“乔政委,组织上的命令已经正式下来了，这次对斧头帮的行动和百姓的安危息息相关，所以组织决定，谈判为主，如果敌人顽冥不化，再采取非常手段。”

老乔默不作声的听完通讯员的报告，把手里的的烟屁股按进烟灰缸里：“成，我这就去，请组织放心。”

既然要谈判，老乔这边便先写了封信捎过去。通信很快就有了结果，斧头帮那边的要求很简单：一，约在狼墩崖边的小亭子里；二，老乔那边，最多只能带一个人去。

负责带信的是个还不大的小战士，老乔拆信的时候他也跟着看了一眼，立刻激愤的不能行：“乔政委，这摆明了是鸿门宴啊，还只准带一个人，这不是摆明了欺负人吗？您可一定不能去！”

老乔笑了起来：“鸿门宴就不去了吗？组织的任务摆在这里，就算是鸿门宴也得去闯一闯啊。”看到小战士还想说些什么，老乔拉过他摸了摸他的头：“况且斧头帮虽然是匪帮，但是也有自己的江湖道义。这次去，不过是谈判而已。”

“那……那您带着我去！我接受过训练，枪法可准了！”小战士的脸上写满了担忧。

“不必啦，小同志，这种和狼打交道的事，还是让我们这种难啃的老骨头去。”老乔笑笑站起身来，把手枪别进腰里。“我出去的这段时间你好好看家，务必保证首长和乡亲们的安全。”

“是！保证完成任务！”小战士挺直腰背，向老乔敬了个礼。

老乔到的时候，亭子里已经有两个人了，他瞟了一眼便认出来为首的那个就是斧头帮的帮主费雷敌，令他惊讶的是，费雷敌看起来完全不像个匪首，反而穿的衣冠楚楚，文质彬彬，若是不知道还以为他是城里哪家的名门。而更令老乔在意的是他身后跟着的那个人，虽然也穿得像模像样，但那眼神凶狠的，反而比费雷敌看起来更像是匪首。亭子的石桌上拜了小菜和酒，两人落座之后互报了门户，费雷敌指了指身后的人：“甘思塔。我的手下。”

甘思塔。老乔忍不住多看了这个人两眼，年纪看起来不大，长相清秀，表情却冷得很。那人也看了回来，死死的盯着他，眼神中似是有些说不清道不明的神色。

这边费雷敌已经谈起了正事，老乔便也没有再看甘思塔。谈判出乎意料的顺利，费雷敌其实也有和这边联手的意愿，国军的在这一带的名声实在谈不上太好，他虽然是个匪帮，但干的也不是什么伤百姓的勾当，或许还是和共军联手更加符合他的想法。

两人相谈甚欢，酒过三巡，事情已经谈出了个大概。眼看天色渐完，两人便另约了时间再做商讨，道别而去。

事情如此顺利倒是很顺老乔的意，但是他总觉得有哪里不太对劲，而不对劲的根源，就是甘思塔。

甘思塔从头到尾没有说过一句话，然而视线始终在他身上粘着，那眼神，总是做了这么多年政委擅长揣人心思的老乔，也真的看不太懂。

原本事情有了眉目便应该向组织汇报，但是那天老乔始终有些不太放心，于是决定等真的定下来了再写报告。那晚，他早早的洗漱睡了。梦里不知梦到了什么，这一脚睡得始终不太安生。

便是怕什么来什么，和费雷敌约定的第二次会面时间还没到，消息便传了过来：出事儿了。

出事儿的不是别人，正是费雷敌。好像是被当地的另一个匪寨的人阴了一道，打猎回来的时候弄死在了山路上，还没等老乔做出什么反应，又有消息传来，斧头帮似乎立刻有了新头头儿，而且出手十分狠毒，直接杀进对头的寨子里，当场把对方的头儿和参与了杀害费雷敌的人清了个干净，顺势吧这边的寨子也收到了斧头帮门下。于是斧头帮俨然成为这片的第一大帮，在无人能与其相争。

这一切都发生的太快，老乔还没想好下一步该怎么办，斧头帮的人送来了新的信。上面就六个字。

老时间，老地方。

于是老乔第二次踏上了狼墩崖。

这次在亭子里等着的，不是别人，正是甘思塔。独身一人坐在亭子里，慢慢地喝一杯酒。苍山白云的背景下，一袭蓝衫的对方看起来竟然有种出尘的美感。

老乔于是走过去，也不说话，坐在那人对面，也端起了一杯酒。

先开口的是甘思塔。

“告诉另一边费雷敌去向的人是我。”

老乔惊讶的抬头看他，那人脸上带着微微的笑意，半阖着眼睛看着他。

为什么和自己说这个？老乔不太懂。对方像是看穿了老乔的想法，接着说了下去。

“告诉你也无妨，反正这个地方，已经没有能把我怎么样的人了。”

老乔默默无语，喝了一口酒，这是实话，现在的这个人，恐怕真的没有人愿意冒险去动。便是组织这边想要硬拿，怕也是一场恶战。

“让乔政委失望了，我和费雷敌不一样，我没打算和你们联手。”那人说这话时脸上的表情是堪称恶劣的笑容，“乔政委想必……也很头疼吧。”

老乔无声的盯着他，他知道这人还有话没说完。

那人的目光慢慢地从老乔的手上看到老乔的脸，脸上的笑意更明显了：“但也不是没有商量的余地的。”甘思塔凑过来，语气轻柔的说：“乔政委，做我的人吧？”

“……什么意思？”做他的人？老乔是在不能理解自己这么一个老政委有什么本事是匪帮用的着的。

“压寨夫人啊，”甘思塔的笑意更明显了：“不过压寨夫人可能还轮不到你，就当我包你做小相公？”

“你胡说什么？！”老乔难以置信的看着甘思塔。小相公？自己？

“我很认真的啊，”甘思塔坐了回去，看着老乔：“乔政委同意了的话，我就和你们联手，若是不同意的话……什么后果，乔政委想必比我想得更多。”

他慢慢地喝光杯里的酒，放在桌上：“乔政委……你自己好好考虑。”

写的时候满脑子的智取威虎山【

以及其实匪首你才比较像小相公啦

（被砍死


	12. 【Gangster X Joe】病娇三十题26     只有我们两人的世界

世界毁灭了。

他百无聊赖的想。

你看，在这种时刻，所有人都惊恐万分，不知所措。他们尖叫，即使什么都没有看到；他们哭喊，即使没有人会听；他们四下逃散，即使不知道自己还能逃到哪里去。

人们痛哭流涕的哀号这是神的惩罚，人们跪在地上双手合十祈求他们的上帝的仁慈，然而一切还在继续，死亡还在蔓延。人们阻止不了一切的发生，只有恐惧和绝望。

就像人们见到他一样，他想。当他拿着斧头的时候，他就是神。

而且他是超越了一切神的存在，他听得到人们的话，他直到人们的反应，他甚至可以回应他们，全看他的心情好不好。

此时此刻，他处在自己熟悉的恐慌之中，安然自若，无比的舒适。

他，还有Joe。

他们是这世界上唯二冷静的两个人。他看着Joe，长久地看着他，他想这世界上让Joe在意的人终于都不见了，他想现在就算是警察也没有什么上班的必要了或许Joe终于可以休个年假。他想Joe不用再面对他时露出那样复杂的神色。人不是他杀的，他也没必要再去杀他们了。

他们就这样看着生命崩塌，城市覆灭，环绕在他们身边的一切都消弭于片刻，嘈杂逐渐归于寂静。终于，再没有人存在了。

然后呢？他想，然后呢？

他们可以去游乐场，这次终于不用和吵吵闹闹的小崽子们挤在一起，这次他会告诉Joe他想吃个草莓味儿的冰淇凌；或者他们可以去卖玻璃工艺品的商店，他想推翻一排排的货架而Joe也不会阻止他；他可以肆意的飙车，想开多快就开多快，不系安全带，Joe也会放任他这样做。

生活很愉快，不是吗？

他猜当他醒来的时候大概还带着笑意，因为身边的人吻了吻他的额头：＂做了好梦？＂

＂嗯，梦到了世界末日。＂

Joe笑了起来：＂听起来不太像是好梦的样子。＂

＂Joe，如果世界要灭亡了，只剩我们两个，你还会爱我吗？＂

Gangster没等Joe说完，他甚至没有在意这句话听起来像是什么傻呵呵的肥皂剧的台词，他迫切的想要一个答案。

Joe抬起头，认真的思考了一下。

＂如果只剩下我们两个人……我想到了你我都不在的时候，人类就真的灭亡了。＂

＂所以？＂

＂所以，是的，我会爱你到灭亡前的最后一秒。＂

Gangster愉快地笑了起来，他把自己的脑袋舒服的放在Joe的胳膊上。

这个世界怎么还不毁灭。


End file.
